Bustah
Bustah is the character of RockGymLeader Backstory Bustah was born into a loving family that owned a quaint little Pokemon Ranch on the outskirts of Fortree City. It was a great place to grow up, surrounded by all sorts of Pokemon, and lots of open ground to battle and play around in the grass. Bustah learned about many aspects of Pokemon battling and raising whilst at the ranch. His father was a retired trainer who spent his days wrangling the Pokemon of the ranch, which mostly consisted of Tauros, Rapidash, and Dodrio. His mother was a expert breeder, capable of bringing out the best in any Pokemon she encountered. The Rapidash that she raised were among the most highly celebrated show Pokemon to date. Bustah was proud of both of his parents, they worked hard and were good at what they did. By the time his tenth birthday came around, he was sure of what he wanted to do. When Bustah turned 10, he left on his Pokemon journey, travelling across the vast ocean to Kanto. It was there in Pallet town that he would receive his first Pokemon, a boisterous young Squirtle. Bustah and Squirtle travelled from gym to gym, collecting badges as they went, and catching new Pokemon at the same time. Through vigorous training and hardships, Bustah collected all eight badges from the region, whilst evolving his Squirtle to his 2nd and final form; Blastoise. After competing in the Indigo Plateau, Bustah came in a respectable 16th place, just falling short of earning a competitors medal. Happy with his results, and the Pokemon he had caught, (a particularly large Onix being one of the more notable) Bustah returned to his parent's ranch a changed boy. And one journey would never be enough. After a period of recovery, Bustah and Blastoise set off to tour their homeland of Hoenn. Once again they earned their gym badges, and caught new friends along the way, adding to the constantly growing PC boxes back in Oak's lab. After a long while, they managed to earn their eight badges and competed in the Hoenn League, placing a respectable 12th place, and earning a competitors badge as well as an invite to next years league. Personality Bustah is loyal to his friends, but with a slight selfish edge to him. For example given the choice to let his friend capture a rare Pokemon, or catch it himself, he would always go to catch it himself. He has a notoriously short fuse, and can get quite angry in a very short time. He is easily frustrated by his own mistakes, or incompetence in his friends. Most of the time he can fuel his short temper into his efforts to better himself, but every now and again he will hinder his progress by becoming petty and immature. Most of the time Bustah is unbearably honest, he will not hold back his feelings on the matter at hand, and will also be quick to correct someone if they are wrong. He will also comment on dress sense, battling technique and anything else worth noting, often negatively and bluntly. Attitude Has a generally positive outlook on life, spends a lot of time thinking about the future, and looking forward. His training methods are a bit old fashioned, and extremely taxing on his Pokemon, however this never gets to a point where it would be considered abuse. Bustah himself trains along his Pokemon most of the time, believing that it strengthens the bond between trainer and Pokemon. Whenever Bustah meets another trainer, he will instantly try to size him up, be that through a battle or just from the way they compose theirselves. He will often become extremely competitive with good battlers, repeatedly challenging them to a battle until they except. His general priorities are; Training > Eating > Sleeping. Anything outside of thsoe three things he generally ignores unless it's urgent. Behaviours and Habits Bustah tends to rub the stubble on his chin when in deep thought. When he is in a less rational mood he will just shout his thoughts out without thinking about his words. This is down to his tendency to become irrational when under stress, though oddly this rarely occurs during a battle. If Bustah is upset for whatever reason, he will become quiet and reserved, often choosing to spend some time alone and contemplate his feelings rather than talk them out with peers. This tends to happen after losing a significant battle, but often results in Bustah channeling the anger into becoming a better trainer. Category:Submitted characters